


Peut-être

by Arohane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: Emménager dans une nouvelle ville à sa dernière année de lycée. Penser que le monde entier veut vous faire chier. Prendre le bus en direction de l'enfer scolaire. Paniquer quand ce garçon s'assit juste à côté de vous dans le bus.Se faire tromper par sa copine. Briser sa voiture en voulant éviter un chien sur la route. Devoir prendre le bus pour se rendre à la Fac. S'assoir à côté d'un petit lycéen mignon.Peut-être étaient-ils destinés à se rencontrer ce matin là.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	1. Chapter 1

«And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am»

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Le refrain de Iris du group Goo Goo Dolls jouait à fond dans ses oreilles alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de sa de sortir du bus pour se jeter devant la première voiture qui passerait en espérant que le choque soit assez grand pour lui briser tous les os du corps et le tue. Pourtant, ça lui semblait la meilleur idée. Il ne voulait pas aller au lycée, ce lycée qui n'était pas le sien, ce lycée où il ne connaissait personne, ce lycée remplie de visage nouveau, ce lycée qui était maintenant l'enfer pour lui.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Un mariage. C'était sans doute la pire idée que sa mère avait eu dans les 17 dernières années. Celle d'avant avait été d'avoir un enfant. Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne détestait pas sa mère. Mais certaines personnes sont meilleurs que d'autre pour avoir des enfants. Une jeune fille de 20 ans qui pensait avoir trouver l'amour de sa vie dans un bar n'était pas toujours la meilleure mère. Après 17 ans à élever son fils seul, elle avait enfin trouver le "vrai amour".

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Alors qu'il jugeait encore les décisions de vie de sa mère et que la chanson se terminait, il fallut que son espace vital diminue. Une personne venait de prendre place à côté de lui dans ce bus beaucoup trop plein, vive la capital. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Il sentie alors une odeur agréable, très masculine. Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir qui avait déranger ses pensées et resta surpris en voyant ce garçon qui semblait autant enjoué que lui à l'idée d'être dans se bus. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Des cheveux un peu longs et légèrement ondulés d'un brun caramel magnifique. Un visage ferme mais doux à la fois accompagné de lèvre qui donnerait envie à n'importe qui.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Tandis qu'il contemplait son nouveau voisin de siège, celui-ci devait sentir un regard sur lui car il se retourna vers le petit lycéen. Un discret sourire accompagna la fin de son mouvement, le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontré. L'adolescent s'était immédiatement retourner pour cacher sa gêne alors qu'il venait de se faire prendre en pleine admiration devant le physique du concerné.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

C'est trois arrêt plus loin exactement que les deux étaient sortie du bus. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il se suivait, mais l'un allait vers le lycée juste à côté alors que l'autre marchait jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue pour se rendre à l'université quelques mètres plus loin.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Tout en avança vers la maison de Satan, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçu que lui aussi le regardait au dessus de son épaule.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Peut-être qu'il regardait la fille juste à côté de lui qui portait la jupe de son uniforme beaucoup trop courte.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Peut-être bien, mais Renjun avait envie de penser que c'était lui qu'il regardait marcher vers le lycée.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _


	2. Chapter 2

«Bienvenu dans votre cours de comptabilité avancé 2. Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ça signifie que vous avez complété le premier cours de comptabilité avancé et celui de base. Vous êtes sur la voie pour devenir...»

À peine cinq minutes après le début de son premier cours de la session, il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'aimait pas la comptabilité, mais il avait autre chose en tête. Pour commencer, il y avait Sooha, son ex copine. 

Après près de quatre ans de relation, elle l'avait trompé avec un garçon plus vieux, un étudiant en médecine qui allait faire beaucoup d'argent que lui et en comptabilité. Il n'avait même pas crier en les voyant dans son propre lit, nu et en sueur. Il était simplement sortie de son appartement. Il était retourné chez lui deux heures plus tard et avait retrouvé Sooha dans le salon, habillé cette fois-ci.

La conversation qui mena à leur évidente rupture n'avait pas été longue. Trois minutes au plus. «J'avais déjà prévu de te laisser. J'ai pris mes choses, le reste et à toi.» Ça résumait très bien ces paroles qui avait été suivit par la remise des clés et la fermeture définitive de la porte. Il n'avait même pas essayer de la retenir, il l'avait regarder partir sans rien dire avant d'appeler sa mère en pleurant. 

Malheureusement, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. La semaine passé, alors qu'il retournait dans son petit appartement qui lui semblait bien vide, après avoir passé le week-end chez ses parents, il avait sauvé la vie d'un chien. Évidement, sauver une vie voulait dire en prendre une autre, et c'est sa voiture qui avait quitter le monde. Un coup de volant et un mur de béton plus tard, son petit bijou avait été remorquer jusqu'à sa tombe alors que lui prenait le bus pour quitter l'hôpital. 

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à prendre le bus ce matin. Ça aussi il y pensait beaucoup. Ce petit lycéen qui semblait sur le point de sauter par la fenêtre l'avait interpellé. Il s'était assis à côté de lui pour empêcher un quelconque drame de se produire en cette belle matinée de septembre. Il ne s'attendait surement à ce que le jeune le regarde, ou plutôt le fixe un long moment. Il lui avait simplement sourit, causant un rougissement instantané du visage de son admirateur. C'était tellement adorable, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

C'était les trois sujet qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'enseignant en face d'eux qui récitait des choses qu'il savait sans doute déjà. Le premier cours de la session était toujours le plus ennuyant et heureusement le moins long. Il allait pouvoir prendre une longue pause et dormir un peu avant son prochain cours de la journée. Il en avait gravement besoin, depuis sa rupture il n'avait pas dormis dans son lit. Chaque soir il s'installait sur la canapé beaucoup trop petit pour sa taille de 1m85. Il dormait très mal et très peu. 

Peut-être que s'il invitait une fille chez lui ça pourrait l'aider.

Peut-être, il avait espoir de pouvoir de nouveau dormir dans son lit bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était assis seul sur le chemin du retour après avoir survécu à une première journée en enfer. Évidemment, beaucoup de gens était venu lui parler, le petit nouveau était toujours très intéressant la première semaine de cours, mais dans quelques jours il pourra passer inaperçu sans aucun problème. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

\- Allo!

Il n'était plus seul, misère.

\- Allo.

\- Renjun c'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis Jaemin, on est dans la même classe.

Renjun se contanta d'hocher la tête alors que le bus s'arrêtait pour laisser entrer d'autres personnes. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant entrer à la dernière minute, le visage rougit par la course qu'il avait dû faire pour rattraper le bus. Il avait de la difficulté à retirer son regard de sur lui. Oubliant même son camarade de classe assis à ses côtés.

\- Renjun?

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'ai demander d'où tu viens...

\- Ah, d'une petite ville à trois heures d'ici.

\- Oh...

Il mis fin à la conversation de façon très impolie en se levant pour quitter ce garçon dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Il s'avança vers l'avant du bus, rejoignant ainsi le garçon qui venait d'entrer. Immense, c'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Pour Renjun et son 1m70, se garçon semblait faire près de deux mètres. Évidemment il devait faire moins que ça mais il n'en restait pas moins très grand. Encore et toujours, il l'observait en essayant de ne pas se faire remarque cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il réussit à faire.

Par contre, il ne réussi pas à garder son équilibre lorsqu'un groupe de lycéens sortirent tous en même temps du bus, passant à côté de lui et le bousculant à chaque fois. Sa main avait glissé et il s'était retrouvé le visage contre un dos bien musclé qui sentait agréablement bon.

\- Ça va? Avait demander une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se redressa et regarda devant lui pour voir nul autre que ce fameux garçon qui le regardait, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Oui, désolé.

\- T'en fait pas, c'est à eux de faire plus attention.

Renjun sourit en baissant la tête. Cette voix lui allait à merveille. Douce et viril, exactement comme chaque autre partie de lui qu'il avait pu observer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver parfait. Il devait bien avoir quelques défauts, mais même ses défauts devait être parfait.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit-il en descendant du bus au même arrêt où il était monté le matin même.

\- Merci.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder marcher par la fenêtre en espérant découvrir l'endroit où il vivait. Malheureusement le bus avança trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse le voir. Il soupira avant de sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste. «Nous allons au restaurant ce soir, ne nous attend pas il y a un pizza au chaud dans le four». Un énième soupire en cette journée qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir. Puis il se dit que manger seul n'était pas si mal. Il allait pouvoir continuer sa série tout en mangeant assis dans le salon. Et puis...

Peut-être que lui aussi il mangeait seul ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sa vie dans le salon commençait à lui plaire de plus en plus. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la porte de sa chambre en rentrant. Il s'était tout de suite fait bouillir de l'eau pour se faire deux paquets de ramens à déguster devant la télé, assis sur son "lit". Il repensa soudainement à ce garçon. Deux fois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bus au même moment et à côté deux fois dans la même journée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. 

Il avait pris un petit moment pour l'observer à son tour. Court sur patte, maigrichon, cheveux châtain court, yeux marron. C'était un garçon qui avait été fait petit. Bras, visage, yeux, bouche, jambe, tout était petit sur lui. Il lui aurait donné 12 ans, mais comme il allait au lycée il avait minimum 15 ans. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute son âge vu son physique.

«Hey, playboy...»

Il attrapa son portable poser sur la petite table devant lui et soupira en voyant le nom «maman» afficher sur l'écran. Depuis sa rupture sa mère l'appelait à tous les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas quatre ans, il en avait 22 et pouvait très bien géré ses problèmes seuls.

\- Allo maman...

«Johnny-ah, tu vas bien?»

\- Oui maman, tu sais, pas besoin de prendre de mes nouvelles à tous les jours...

« Mais c'est important pour moi, je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Sooha...»

Il soupira, juste l'entend de ce prénom le faisait souffrir. La blessure sur son cœur était encore fraîche, mais elle ne semblait pas prête de se cicatriser. 

\- Je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi.

« Tu sais que tu peux nous rendre visite quand tu veux, ton père aussi s'ennuie beaucoup.»

\- Je sais...

« Et si jamais tu es triste dit le moi, je peux venir passer quelques jours avec toi»

\- D'accord, je vais te laisser, j'allais manger.

« Je t'aime mon Johnny»

\- Je t'aime aussi maman.

Il déposa son téléphone à son emplacement original avant de prendre ses ramens et d'allumer la télévision. Un film dont il ne savait même pas le titre jouait à l'écran alors qu'il se nourrissait de la chose la moins nourrissante au monde. C'était quand même mieux que de ne rien manger. 

Après avoir mangé il retourna dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose à boire, de préférence une bière. Évidemment, aucune bière et un long soupire. Il attrapa ses clés et sa veste pour aller en acheter, il n'allait pas survivre à la soirée sans.

Il alla à la petit supérette au coin de la rue et acheta la même chose qu'à son habitude. Un sixpack de bière et un sac de Doritos extra piquante. C'était son mélange de célibataire. Alors qu'il était à la caisse, la porte du petit magasin s'ouvrit et deux personne entrèrent. Il fallait bien que l'une d'elle soit la personne que Johnny souhaitait le moins voir au monde, Sooha. Accompagné de son étudiant en médecine.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire discret avant de partir plus loin. Johnny paya à toute vitesse avant de retourner s'enfermer chez lui. À la seconde où la porte fut fermé, il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci avant de relâcher toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. 

Peut-être qu'un jour cette blessure allait guérir, mais ce n'était pas ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait survécu à sa première semaine dans son nouveau lycée sans trop de problème. Ce Jaemin avait essayé de lui parler quelque fois, mais Renjun mettait très vite fin à la conversation. Il n'avait pas non plus recroisé le garçon dans le bus, à sa plus grande peine d'ailleurs. 

Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin accepté son triste sort d'habiter dans cette nouvelle ville et avait décidé de découvrir un peu son quartier et les alentours. Il avait quitter la maison vers 11 heures après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner familiale. 

Il marchait tranquillement en observant les allant-tours. Beaucoup de maisons et de logements, rien de bien intéressant. Plus il avançait vers la ville, plus il y avait de commerce. Une première boutique, puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite. Puis la faim arriva.

Il entra dans un petit café pour grignoter un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Il alla au comptoir en observant le menu afficher plus haut. Un bon café glacé avec un sandwich frais, il en avait envie. 

\- Bonjour.

Renjun baissa la tête pour regarder l'employé et failli mourir en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir ici, c'était la panique total. Il avait chaud, transpirait et ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Bon... Je... Café glacé...

\- Un café glacé, le forma?

\- Moyen...

\- Autre chose avec ça?

\- Un... sandwich...

\- Alors un café glacé moyen et un sandwich, à quel nom?

\- Ren...Jun.

\- six et trente s'il vous plait.

Il attrapa son portefeuille et se dépêcha de donner un billet de dix à l'employé.

\- Garde la monnaie.

Il partie aussitôt à l'autre bout du comptoir pour reprendre son calme. «Johnny». C'était le nom indiquer sur son uniforme. Il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom sur le visage de cette magnifique personne. Magnifique personne qui lui donna sa commande.

Renjun fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit gâteau sur le plateau que Johnny venait de lui donner. Il le regarda ensuite sans comprendre.

\- Cadeau, dit-il simplement en souriant. Ils sont excellents tu verras.

Encore une fois, Renjun rougit pratiquement de la tête au pied avant de dire quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un merci. Il partie ensuite à une table pour manger avant de rentrer chez lui, mais ça ne se passa pas exactement comme prévue. Il était arrivé pile au moment où Johnny finissait de travailler. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec de la compagnie pour finir son repas.

\- Alors, c'est bon?

\- Oui...

\- Je t'avais jamais vu avant, tu viens d'entrer au lycée?

\- Non, je suis en terminal.

Johnny resta choqué d'apprendre que ce petit être avait 17 ans. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, lui qui lui aurait donné 12 ans à la base.

\- Je vois...

\- Je sais, j'ai l'aire jeune.

\- Okay, alors tu me donne combien?

Renjun regarda Johnny de façon beaucoup plus calme que précédemment. Il n'avait pas l'aire très vieux, peut-être deux ou trois ans de plus que lui.

\- 20 ans? Suggéra Renjun.

\- Non, j'ai 22 ans. Voilà, moi aussi j'ai l'aire plus jeune!

Il sourit. C'était assez agréable comme conversation.

\- Tu as donc 17 ans. Une copine? Demanda Johnny.

\- Non. Toi?

\- Plus depuis peu.

\- Ah, désolé.

\- Ça va. Elle m'a trompé, c'est plus facile à accepter. 

\- Sérieusement? Une fille t'a trompé toi?

\- Oui, pourquoi est-ce si surprenant?

\- Un peu oui, je sais pas tu es grand, épaule large, propre. Disons que toutes les filles doivent se chercher un mec comme toi.

\- Merci des compliments, mais parfois l'argent gagne sur le physique.

\- C'est vraiment un conne ton ex.

C'était à Johnny d'éclater de rire. Renjun était très discret et renfermé mais c'était assez facile de le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il fallait seulement trouver la bonne façon de le faire.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils quittèrent le café ensemble, Johnny saluant sa collègue au passage. Ils marchèrent un moment dans la même direction, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment où ils allaient.

\- Ce fut très agréable Renjun, en espérant avoir la chance de te reparler.

\- Oui, peut-être bien. 

Il le salua une dernière fois avant de partir vers un petit immeuble à appartement. Sans doute que Johnny y vivait. Renjun, de son côté devait marcher un peu plus pour rentrer chez lui. 

Peut-être que la prochaine fois Johnny l'inviterait chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

De la pluie. Beaucoup de pluie en ce lundi tant apprécié. Johnny venait de finir ses cours et pouvait enfin retourner chez lui pour... Pour ne rien faire du tout. 

Il sortie de l'établissement en espérant se rendre à l'arrête sans trop être trempé, mais le ciel en avait décidé autrement, en plus, il vu le bus partir alors qu'il y était presque. La chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté aujourd'hui.

\- AHHHH MERDE!!!! Cria une personne qui semblait avoir elle aussi manqué le bus. 

Johnny se retourna pour voir nul autre que Renjun complètement détrempé. Il n'avait pas de veste comparé à Johnny qui y avait pensé ce matin. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant sans parler jusqu'à ce que la pluie devienne encore plus forte. Ils allèrent s'abriter un peu sous un arbre près d'eux toujours sans parler. 

Au même moment, le téléphone de Renjun sonna. La conversation fut très courte. Un soupire de Renjun et un simple d'accord avant de remettre son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda Johnny.

\- Boff, ma mère et son copain vont chez des amis, ils ne rentrent pas de la nuit.

\- Oh, je vois... Tu es seul chez toi?

\- Oui.

\- Tu voudrais passer la soirée chez moi? Je suis seul aussi.

Renjun regarda Johnny comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait belle et bien invité. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il en avait envie mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça.

Le bus arriva à ce moment. Ils montèrent sans que Renjun ne donne de réponse et s'assirent ensemble au fond. Une fois à son arrêt, Johnny se leva et regarda Renjun.

\- Alors, tu viens?

Il sourit et se leva. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de passer la soirée seul chez lui. Il le suivit donc jusqu'au même immeuble que l'autre jour. C'était belle et bien là qu'il vivait. Toujours trempé jusqu'au os, Renjun montait l'escalier jusqu'à la porte de Johnny. Ils entrèrent et Johnny alla directement dans la salle de bain alors que Renjun retirait ses espadrilles.

\- Tiens, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de vêtement de rechange aussi. Dit Johnny en donnant une serviette à Renjun. Je peux voir si j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aller.

Renjun essuya ses cheveux et essaya d'éponger un peu ses vêtements alors que Johnny revenait avec un short et un t-shirt.

\- Ils vont sans doute être trop grand mais au moins tu vas être au sec.

\- Merci.

\- La salle de bain est juste là, si tu veux prendre une douche pour te réchauffer vas-y.

Renjun alla dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Il se demandait soudainement ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi et comment s'était-il retrouver dans l'appartement de Johnny? Jamais il n'aurait accepter d'aller chez Jaemin alors que celui-ci passait ses journées à lui coller au basket.

Peut-être que Renjun espérait se rapprocher de Johnny. 

Peut-être allait-il y avoir des rapprochement entre les deux en cette soirée pluvieuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Après s'être changé, il avait rejoint Johnny dans le salon. Salon qui était dans un drôle d'état. Des vêtements, des bols, des assiettes, des bières, partout autour du canapé qui semblait servir de lit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait ici. L'appartement était très spacieux, il devait y avoir une chambre, alors pourquoi dormait-il là?

\- Désolé pour l'état de mon salon. J'ai eu un petit coup de mou depuis ma séparation... Disons que je ne pensais pas avoir quelqu'un chez moi.

\- Si j'avait été une fille je serais sans doute partie en courant. 

Johnny éclata de rire. Renjun n'avait pas un humour commun mais il adorait. C'était très mignon.

En deux temps trois mouvements, le salon était dans un bien meilleur état. Ils purent ainsi s'asseoir sur le canapé sans marcher sur un déchets. Renjun remarqua aussitôt l'odeur du canapé. C'était la même que lorsqu'il s'était retrouver le visage contre le dos de Johnny. Ça sentait vraiment bon.

\- Mes vêtements sont vraiment trop grand pour toi. Fit remarquer Johnny comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir seul. 

\- Disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment la même corpulence. 

\- Pas vraiment, tu es bien plus mignon que moi. Les filles doivent te trouver craquant.

\- Houla non... Je dirait que les filles préfère ton genre.

\- Si j'étais une fille je voudrais un garçon comme toi. 

\- Comme moi? 

\- Oui, un beau visage, et mignon.

Renjun rougit suite au compliment de Johnny. Compliment qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- Si moi j'étais une fille c'est un garçon comme toi que je voudrais. Tu es grand, tu peux protéger des gens, tu es beau et tu sens bon.

Johnny sourit. Ce petit jeux lui plaisait vraiment. Il ne pensait plus du tout au manque de la présence de Sooha. Renjun avait réussi à combler se vide en lui de façon si naturelle. C'était agréable de se sentir bien chez sois de nouveau.

\- Et si tu étais un garçon? Demanda Johnny.

\- Je suis un garçon...

\- Oui, mais en temps que garçon, qu'est-ce que ça change?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

\- Et bien moi en tant que garçon je te trouve toujours aussi mignon et ton visage est encore plus magnifique.

Renjun devenait rouge tomate a chaque mot de plus. Cette conversation avait pris une drôle de tournure et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en sauver si facilement. Il allait devoir répondre aux questions de Johnny même si ça le gênait.

\- Encore plus mignon quand tu es tout rouge.

\- Arrête! 

Johnny s'approcha légèrement de Renjun qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était figé sur ce canapé. En fait, c'était peut-être son fort intérieur qui voulait savoir ce qui pourrait se passer s'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on soit des garçons Renjun?

\- Je... Je sais pas moi. Mais tu aimes les filles, tu avais un copine.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les filles plus que les garçons...

Renjun resta silencieux alors que Johnny s'approchait de plus en plus, venant presque se mettre au-dessus de lui.

\- Et toi Renjun, tu aimes les filles ou les garçons?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Les mots restaient bloquer dans sa gorge. Il avait terriblement envie que Johnny aille plus loin. Tout son corps avait envie de sentir sa chaleur. Il entendait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ses tempes. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de la sorte.

\- Aimerais-tu que je t'aide à le découvrir? Proposa Johnny avant de déposer son regard sur les lèvres de Renjun.

\- Ou... Oui.

Maintenant complètement au-dessus de Renjun, Johnny marqua une pause accompagné d'un sourire avant de venir embrasser le plus jeune. Lui aussi en avait terriblement envie. Tout son corps semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement il avait envie. Par contre un simple baiser ne suffirait pas à calmer toutes ses envies. 

Il commençait à se frotter un peu plus contre le plus jeune lorsque celui-ci l'arrête en le poussant un peu. Johnny compris alors qu'il allait un peu trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas à la même étape.

-Désolé, j'ai paniquer. S'excusa Renjun.

\- Non c'est moi...

\- En fait, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un, donc tu as sans doute beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, à tous les niveaux.

Johnny hocha la tête. Renjun n'a que 17 ans, c'est normal qu'il n'avait pas autant d'expérience que lui.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça... Et puis pour une première fois tu es bien meilleur que moi à ton âge.

Renjun seccoua la tête.

\- C'est gênant arrête...

\- Dis?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu veux rester dormir? Je dors sur le canapé depuis plus d'un mois parce que je n'arrive pas à dormis seul dans mon lit...

Il regarda le plus grand qui était soudainement devenu triste. Il déposa un petit bisous sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Vraiment? Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas de truc en arrière de la tête.

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Peut-être étaient-ils vraiment destiné à se rencontrer ce matin là.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se recroiser depuis leur nuit passée ensemble. Ils s'étaient quitter le matin en sortant du bus. L'un allant vers le lycée alors que l'autre partait vers l'université. Johnny avait réussi à dormir dans son lit même après son départ, s'était de sa présence dont il se souvenait et pas de celle de Sooha. Les deux garçons étaient aux anges.

\- C'est quoi se petit sourire en coin? Demanda Jaemin qui avait tourner sa chaise pour discuter avec Renjun.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Renjun en sortant son sandwich de son sac.

\- Ne me mens pas, depuis mardi tu semble différent.

Il rougit un peu en pensant à lundi soir. Ils s'étaient simplement embrassé mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour un jeune homme sans aucune expérience comme lui. 

\- Je le savais! Il s'est passé quelque chose!

\- Mais arrête de crier!

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce qui se passe avec toi.

Il roula les yeux et sourit. Plus il passait de temps avec Jaemin, plus il l'appréciait. Ce même s'il essayait un peu trop d'en savoir sur sa vie privée. Il était quand même la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de Johnny. Puis il ne semblait pas du genre à juger les autres. 

\- Je suis allé chez un ami lundi soir, fini par avouer Renjun.

Les yeux de Jaemin devinrent rond comme des billes. Il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait tout savoir.

\- On s'est embrassé et on a dormit ensemble. Voilà c'est tout. Je peux manger en paix maintenant?

Jaemin plaça ses deux mains devant sa bouche qui affichait un énorme sourire. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement son visage était rouge. Renjun se dit qu'il n'était pas encore débarrassé de son ami un peu trop collant.

\- Vous avez... Demanda Jaemin le regard plein de sous-entendu.

\- Quoi!? Mais non, je t'ai dis, on a rien fait de plus.

\- Triste, moi qui pensais avoir un dépucelé comme ami.

\- Désolé de te décevoir Jaemin, mais je suis encore très vierge. 

\- Ça va moi aussi, mais c'est rare les mecs vierges à leur dernière année de lycée. 

Renjun hocha la tête. Son ami avait raison. Beaucoup de fille et de garçon avaient déjà coucher les uns avec les autres depuis un moment. En fait le pourcentage de puceau dans leur classe devait être de 8%, et c'était seulement eux deux. Mais il en avait réellement rien à foutre d'être toujours puceau. Il ne voulait pas se presser juste pour être dans la norme, ce même si il avait très envie de le faire.

\- Ton ami, c'est l'étudiant avec qui tu étais mardi matin dans le bus? 

\- Oui, il s'appelle Johnny.

\- Il sortait avec une fille non ce mec?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu as un problème avec le bi?

\- Non pas du tout, mais tu devrais faire attention. Peut-être que tu es seulement une façon pour lui d'oublier son ex. Tu sais plusieurs mec hétéro sortent avec un au mec que pour le sexe.

\- Pas lui. Puis on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Je sais, juste, fait attention à toi.

\- J'ai compris. Je vais pisser.

Renjun se leva pour quitter Jaemin. Il lui avait fait peur avec ses histoires de servir d'objet sexuelle. Mais Johnny n'était pas comme ça...

Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, mais peut-être qu'il l'était.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny fut plus que surpris de voir Renjun l'attendre à l'entré du campus. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon comme ça, et il ne semblait pas être le seul. Un groupe de fille s'était formé autour le lui assez rapidement. Il allait devoir secourir son jeune ami qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec les inconnus. Il s'approcha pour entrer dans le cercle et se poser au côté de Renjun qui soupira de soulagement en le voyant.

\- Désolé les filles, mais je vous le prend, dit Johnny en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Renjun.

\- C'est ton petit frère? Demanda l'une des filles.

\- Quoi? Mais pas du tout, s'offusque Johnny. C'est mon ami.

\- Ami avec un lycéen? T'es trop choux Johnny.

Le petit groupe partie en saluant les des garçons, c'était maintenant le moment de demander à Renjun qu'est-ce que qu'il venait faire ici.

\- Alors, tu m'attend après les cours maintenant? Dit Johnny en souriant.

\- On peut aller chez toi? Demanda aussitôt Renjun sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Si tu veux. Ta mère est au courant?

\- Oui.

Johnny haussa les épaules et ils quittèrent le campus pour monter dans le bus qui arriva juste un peu après eux. Quelques arrêts plus loin, ils descendirent pour se rendre chez Johnny. Une fois arrivé, ils s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé sans parler. Renjun se mis soudainement à fixer Johnny qui ne comprenait pas son comportement soudain.

\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. Tout va bien?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser? Demanda Renjun le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Hein? Quoi?

Sans même qu'il n'est pu répondre à la demande, il sentie Renjun bouger pour venir se mettre sur lui. Le plus jeune semblait décidé à le faire mais Johnny n'était pas convaincu que c'était la meilleur des idées. Il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis quelques jours, il serait excité très rapidement.

Quand Renjun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit naturellement au baiser, laissant son corps et son âme s'emporter dans l'ambiance. Disons que c'était très différent de lundi. Le plus jeune semblait plus confiant et surtout plus entreprenant. 

Il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser continuer sans rien faire. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter lui non plus. Il le repoussa donc à contre cœur. 

\- Tu devrais faire attention Renjun. Dis Johnny.

\- Attention à quoi?

\- Disons que tu es un peu trop entreprenant et que ça pourrait me laisser croire que tu veux aller plus loin. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Le visage de Renjun s'illumina soudainement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, ça faisait presque peur. 

\- Je voulais te tester, avoua Renjun en se rassoyant sur le canapé.

\- Me tester?

\- Oui, un ami m'a dit que tu voulais peut-être te servir de moi pour oublier ton ex, donc avoir du sexe avec moi.

Johnny resta plus que surpris des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de son jeune ami. Comment avait-il pu penser ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire douter de notre relation mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon but.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais justement, parlant de notre relation. On est quoi? De simples amis? Amis avec bénéfices?

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que l'on soit.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout semble si rapide.

Johnny pris la main de Renjun en souriant. Lui non plus ne savait pas trop quoi penser de leur relation. Disons que deux semaines auparavant il ne se serait jamais imaginé embrasser un garçon et dormir avec lui par la suite. Oui il avait toujours sentie au fond de lui son attachement envers la gente masculine mais jamais il n'avait oser tenter sa chance. Ça avait toujours été plus facile pour lui avec les filles.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois pour moi aussi que je fais ce genre de chose avec un garçon, mais j'ai toujours sentie au fond de moi que les deux genres m'intéressaient de façon égale. Je te propose que l'on essaie, genre d'être un couple. Même si tu es plus jeune que moi je ne suis pas très vieux. Nous sommes jeune, vivons des expériences, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

Renjun était très surpris de la réponse de Johnny. On voyait bien là une différence de maturité entre les deux, mais il en était heureux. Peut-être que de fréquenter un garçon plus vieux l'aiderais à devenir plus mature.

\- C'est une bonne idée, finit par dire Renjun après une courte réflexion.

\- Alors, on sort ensemble?

\- Oui. On sort ensemble.

Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée... ou peut-être que pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Renjun était rentré chez lui pour la première fois en deux jours. Après avoir passé la nuit dernière chez Johnny il avait dû rentrer pour chercher des vêtements de rechange puisque le week-end arrivait. Il croisa alors sa mère et son beau-père dans la cuisine, tous deux se questionnant sur l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit.

\- Mon chéri, tu as passé la nuit chez un ami? Demanda sa mère.

C'était l'occasion rêver de peut-être se faire mettre dehors de chez lui. La plus part des jeunes de son âge rêvait d'une belle annonce sentimentale, mais pour Renjun c'était juste une occasion de prendre sa famille par surprise.

\- J'étais chez mon copain. Dit Renjun en attrapant une banane posé sur le comptoir.

\- Ton copain? Répéta sa mère. 

\- Mon mec si tu préfère. 

\- Oh, je vois... Je ne savais pas que tu étais...

\- Gay? Je ne le savais pas vraiment non plus mais maintenant j'en suis sur.

Sa mère sourit, ça c'était plutôt bien passer. Elle l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir un peu avec eux pour discuter de cette nouvelle relation amoureuse. Il soupira en espérant se sortir de cette situation dans laquelle il s'était mis lui même.

\- Je suis plus un petit garçon maman, je n'ai pas besoin de tout te raconter et je suis certain que tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Oh mais Renjun, tu as des relation sexuelle si tu le souhaite. J'aimerais plus appendre à connaitre ce garçon, tu pourrais l'inviter ici.

Il regarda sa mère un peu surpris et haussa les épaules. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de la sorte, vouloir rencontrer Johnny, c'était un peu trop tôt.

\- On est officiellement un couple depuis hier seulement, donc on va attendre un peu avant de se présenter nos familles.

\- Ah, bien sur, prenez votre temps.

\- Mais si tu veux savoir, il est plus vieux que moi, 22 ans pour être exact, et il vit seul donc si ça ne dérange pas je vais passer beaucoup de temps chez lui.

Sa mère semblait soudainement beaucoup plus inquiète. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas très grande mais c'était tout de même un adulte et un mineur. Elle ravala sa salie, elle ne devait pas l'empêcher de vivre sa jeunesse.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Mais essaie de venir dormir à la maison parfois quand même.

\- T'en fais pas maman, j'aime beaucoup trop dormir en étoile pour passer toute mes nuits dans les bras d'un garçon.

Elle rit avant de prendre un gorgé de son café. 

\- Je prend quelque affaire et je repars. Il ne vit pas très loin donc c'est plutôt pratique.

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder son mari qui suivait plus ou moins la conversation. De toute façon il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur sa manière d'élever son fils et elle le lui avait très bien fait comprendre au début de leur relation et après leur mariage.

\- Bonne journée mon poussin.

\- Bonne journée maman!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait de sa chambre avec un sac remplie de vêtements et d'autre truc qui lui était nécessaire. Des brève salutation et une porte qui se ferme. La nouvelle vie de Renjun pouvait commencer.

Peut-être que cette nouvelle vie lui plairait plus que son ancienne.


End file.
